1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatuses, systems and methods for tracking objects. More particularly, the apparatuses, systems and methods relate to detecting the location of a source of audible and thermal energy, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to determining the trajectory of a projectile from a moving vehicle such as a helicopter.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain circumstances and areas, such as within a combat zone, it becomes necessary to detect when a projectile is being directed at you. Early and accurate detection allows one to avoid the projectile if possible, and to move to a safer location to avoid being impacted with further projectiles. It is further beneficial to determine the location from where the projectile originated, and to do so quickly and accurately.
One known system for detecting inbound projectiles is known as the Common Missile Warning System (“CMWS”). This system senses ultraviolet missile detection data from electro-optic missile sensors and sends a missile alert signal to on-board avionics. The CMWS can function as a stand-alone system with the capability to detect missiles and provide audible and visual warnings to pilots. It can be used in conjunction with other systems, for example it can activate expendables to decoy/defeat infrared-guided missiles. What is needed is a better system of projectile detection that may be used independently or in conjunction with existing detection systems.